New Vampire
by DigimonLoveForever
Summary: Diana is the new coven member of the Cullens. Will she bring the Cullens trouble? I write summaries horrible. STORY IS SOOOO MUCH BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1: Forks

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Stephenie Meyer does (Diana I made up) I only plotted it. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Forks**

**Bella**

Today is my first day of High School in Forks with Edward, coming back here gave me a lot of memories. Before I start school I figured I would go to Charlie's house to refresh my memories. Edward wants to come with me because he's scared that I can't handle myself, last year Charlie died and he gave the house to me with my name under it. When I got there I was tear-less crying I can't take it, but at the end I went to my room breathed in my old scent and got back out. I was thinking giving Ness and Jake this house so they have some private place to live in. But I will have to talk about it with my lawyer. We are now on the new Volvo that Edward bought just few weeks ago so we can go to school. Alice said that there will be a new student that will join our coven; she looks just like me so I am curious to see how that goes…

This is already the second month of school and it's really easy just because Edward is helping me with stuff. Most things change in Forks High School it became a little bit bigger and the classrooms for each class changed. I'm with Edward for the most of my time, the only class were not together is Gym which I'm with Emmett. But I still haven't seen the vampire that Alice said; I wonder what's going on. Alice said she will be here in about 2 months but don't know what exact date it is so I have to wait by then.

* * *

><p><strong>Diana <strong>

Everyone is looking at me on the plane and the guy flight attendants are flirting with me but I don't care. That's what Makenna and Charles told me. I still remember that day when they changed me. I was visiting my cousin in Vancouver, when I was walking back to my lodge (in the forest), I kind of got lost there so I went deeper and deeper…

...

W-who are you? I slammered

As two figures was creeping up to me They're eyes are different… red. I didn't know that human eyes can be red. My instincts told me to run but my legs just can't move. Then I can see them one was a girl and one was a boy they look so gorgeous that made my self-esteem go down ten-times. My whole school I look the prettiest because of my chocolate-brown eyes and silky-brown chocolate hair that when sun shines on it, it looks blondish. But these two are different they look…._perfect _. The guy looks about 27 and the woman is about 26 I could see they love each other a lot then the guy spoke with the most beautiful sound I heard in my life.

"Makenna, are you sure this is the right choice?" The man spoke.

Then I was more shocked with the woman's voice

"Yes, I watched her for days and she has this control that is like when she doesn't wants people to talk to her that person just shut-up instantly," She said with the smoothness like caramel voice.

"I'm sure she will be a vampire with special abilities."

_What? Vampire? What are they talking about, and what about special abilities? I never knew when I tell people to shut-up in my mind they do what I think._

"Makenna so are you doing it or I am?" The men asked

" I am." The woman who appears to be named Makenna told him in a secure voice.

By now my mind told me to run away quick but I can't and the Makenna woman was closing up on me….

...

"Miss? MISS!" The fight attendant yelled

"What!" I asked in surprised because I woke up from my daydream

"The plane has landed," She told me

"You can go now." she added

"Oh, okay." I said ashamed she was thinking how pretty I looked, really? Does that matter!

And then I swiftly picked up my bag that I put it under the chair and left quickly.

I went off the plane and when I got through the security everyone, I mean EVERYONE that was there was staring at me like I'm some kind of God. I was thinking : _Do your own stuff and DON'T stare at me like a freak. _And then no one stared at me again.

I love my mind controlling abilities it's so useful sometimes. But Makenna and Charles told me to use it carefully. Sometimes they're so annoying so I left and they told me the best place to go is Forks. They said another coven will be there and I can meet new vampires. I'm always the one who is hyper but in serious places I go in my serious mood. I got myself a house there _luckily I saved up some money before I got turned. _My mom is a architect and my dad well he owns a big business company so I have a lot of money in my bank account (which my mom and dad doesn't know). I think they think that I'm dead because I disappeared for about 5 months now. The 'Newborn' days were very short I conquered them in the matter of months. I don't know why but Charles told me that 'Newborn' days are about a year and all I took was about 4 months.

I bought a house a little bit out of town but I'm sure they will let me in the school. I figured that I will buy my furniture little bit later. Here it's close to the forest so I can hunt. When I first woke-up as a vampire the first thing I scent was a elk, and I pretty much lunged for it no matter what. Makenna don't like that I am a 'vegetarian' but I like it and there's no way so can choose what I eat, so I kept the 'vegetarian' style. So I figured it will be best of me to hunt before I go to school and to buy colour contacts because my eyes is still crimson colour, and that would freak everyone out. And thought I will buy brown contacts like my old eyes but the colour of the brown does not look like my old one just much, much uglier but what else could I choose and bought them.

I know today is my first day at Forks High I am starting at 11th grade, so I knew much of it because Charles and Makenna taught me everything I need to learn in 11th grade. I knew Forks wasn't much of a wealthy place so I decided not to drive my Ferrari today, I'm driving my Nissan. I'm not such a Nissan fan but I like Japanese cars, they make me feel comfy. I really don't know where was the school but the first thing that caught sight of is that old, ugly, and looks like it's about to fall off sign says: '_Forks High_ _School' _And I knew I found my place.

* * *

><p><em><strong> -Author's Note's-<strong>_

**Hope you like my story! please review this story and tell me what I can improve on my writing :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Forks High School

**Hey I hope you guys (girls) like this! Like I said before I am new to this so please don't put mean comments :D also, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except Diana :D I really hope I own Edward though :'( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Forks High School<strong>

**Diana**

I came earlier than anyone else, so I went to the office after I got the instructions and the annoying welcomes and byes I found it's almost time to start school. And I walk at a human pace to my first class and my most hated class: GYM. I noticed when I walk to the Gym building everyone was looking at me again, and whispered to one another like: "OMG! The new girl, Diana looks so pretty!" Like as I need any of that.

When I first got into Gym I saw the teacher, coach whatever they call it seems to be waiting for me.

"Hi" I said shyly

"Hello Miss Stewart, you could call me Coach Clapp or Mr. Clapp. You would start your Gym class tomorrow but take this." He said and handed me my gym clothes.

"Okay, thanks." I mumbled and walked to the bench

Then I saw a girl who is pixie-like with spiky-black hair, yellow/butterscotch eyes staring at me. But with her short figure I knew she was older than what she is pretending to be…. Maybe 19?I was about to make her look away when another girl with brown hair, with the same eyes talking to her. She looks just like me but she's about 18 and I'm 17. Then when the spiky-black hair girl told her something like "look over there". And both of them stared at me, I then try to jump in the girl with the brown hair's mind and found out I can't, I can't go into her mind! OK do I have any problems with my abilities? So I got into the pixie girl's head and I have no idea what she was thinking, I think it is like something that didn't happen yet and I saw myself in her head. I was using the girl who looks like me as a guinea pig and dressing her up and the pixie girl helped me with it? What the hell am I there? Then I jumped out of her head and saw the class begin.

I was pretty much confused after the gym class and I didn't much pay attention to my other classes only when the teacher was about to ask me to introduce to the class I just changed his mind with something else before the teacher called my name. Only some people is thinking about talking to me but I just changed their mind. I have better stuff to do than introducing myself; I was composing a song on my guitar. I love to sing and compose songs. After I got dismissed early for Art I went to the cafeteria. I found myself a table without anyone sitting there and start on my song then….

I heard the pixie girl blabbering something like: "I told you she we be here today, I TOLD you!" I look to see who is she blabbering to and I saw a blonde tall guy with a very dark close to coal eyes, I mean I'm like 5'5 but he's like 6'3! He's about 19 years-old. I jumped into his head and knew that he was her mate and something like feelings of others. I think they both make a perfect couple, but whatever and I saw 2 more people came in. One of them is a blonde, tall, stunning, super hot, with yellowish-black eye girl that is about 18. With a muscular, taller than the blonde boy, dark brown hair that looks like black if I was looking in human eyes with her holding hands. I was about to go in one of their heads when 2 more came in. (I think they are coming in pairs) my eyes saw the girl first, she's the one that I can't go in her head but she still looks like me a lot but I'm wearing brown contacts (which is bothering a lot) and she has the normal yellow coloured eyes holding hand with a boy and leaning on him. That's how I saw him. He is a SUPER hottie. He has bronze coloured hair with a beautiful jaw-line and butterscotch eyes. But I knew he was her mate so I didn't let my dream go on. But I want to see if his head's like hers that I can't go. But surprisingly I can and when I go inside I hear buzzing noises. _Weird._ I thought to myself, is he thinking about bees? Then I know he was a mind reader. Cool. And he was reading my mind, I wonder how that worked he was reading my mind but I'm in his mind. So I jumped out of his mind.

I think he knows something about me being able to jump into minds and he told to the others. Oh great. Now they will know. I'm pretty sure they're all vampires like me but, I don't want to show them that I have this power. Also, I think they are the ones that Makenna and Charles told me to find. I am so going to thank them for let me meet gossip vampires.

Then I heard the bronze hair guy laugh. And then the pixie girl came and sat beside me like she knew me for years.

"Hi" she said. "I'm Alice, and this is my boyfriend Jasper" and she pointed to the blonde guy.

"Hi" I said. "I'm Diana"

"Oh I know" she cheerfully replied. It's kind of weird in a way she's so welcoming but I like it, she's so nice. And I looked at the others.

"Oh yea this is my family. This is Rosalie" and she pointed to the blonde girl. "This is her boyfriend Emmett" and she pointed to the big, giant dark hair boy. "This is Bella" she pointed to the girl who look just like me. "and this is Edward" and she pointed to the bronze hair boy.

"Hi" I said to them all.

And then Emmett with a booming voice said "Hi"

All the others just smiled and bop their heads.

Then Alice said "Let's skip school and bring Diana to our house!"

I was pretty shocked when she said that but I was more shocked of what they all answered. They all said yes. But I was the only one who said "no"

"Why?" Alice asked a little disappointed

"Because today is my first day of high school and I haven't even been in my other classes and I haven't meet my teachers yet. I can come to your place after school too, right?" I said

"Okay, so you have to come to our place right after school and you can't say 'no'." she said and I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"OK" I said and I can't ignore the excitement so I smiled back

"Yee!" she said and the bell rang. "See you later Diana!" and off she went to the next class.

I sighed and got my things and got to the next class. I got biology next, I got in the room told something to the teacher and he told me to sit beside Bella.

"Hi" she said and smiled at me.

"Hi" I said smiling back at her. "Why can't I go into your mind?" I asked curious

"Oh! Yea" she laughed and then I can get into her mind and she thought:

_I have this ability to block any mental things that will harm or do anything to my brain._

"Oh," I said "that's really cool" Then I got pushed back outside.

"Sorry, I can't push it out to long its hard" she said apologizing

"It's okay" I said smiling and we both laughed quietly.

"So your ability is to control minds?" she asked

"Yea, something like that." I answered in a bored tone

"Sorry, Alice was annoying you when you just came." She said embarrassed

"Oh, no. I kind of enjoy it, she's nice." I answered with a smile

And we almost talked the whole class after I got dismissed from my last class packing up my stuff and going out the door I see Alice standing in the doorway waiting for me.

"Hi" she said jumping up and down "let's go!"

And she towed me to the parking lot and pushed me into her car.

"What about my car?" I asked

"Don't worry it will be there at your house's driveway" she said

And Jasper, Edward, Bella got in the car.

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked

"Oh, they have their own car" Alice said and off we went to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what's wrong! Thank you ;) A LOT! OME!<strong>


End file.
